Glory and Gore
by Taetum
Summary: SYOT: 14 SPOTS OPEN. Humanity is faithless. Centuries without worship turned old deities vengeful and angry. Mortals face punishment in an annual competition known as the Hunger Games, but mercy is shown through gifts from the gods. REVIEWED OR PM TRIBUTES NOW ACCEPTED (disregard what it says inside, reviewed tributes are welcome).


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Summary: SYOT. Humanity is faithless. Centuries without worship turned old deities vengeful and angry. Mortals face punishment in an annual competition known as the Hunger Games, but mercy is shown through gifts from the gods.

*PLEASE READ EVERYTHING BELOW BEFORE SUBMITTING A CHARACTER!*

 **Rules:**

\- No reserved tributes.

\- PM only. (Sorry guests – you're still welcome to participate in sponsoring).

\- One tribute per person.

\- Remember that I may have to alter aspects of your tributes if necessary.

\- Check my profile for changes to rules and other updates.

\- PM/review questions and I'll get back to you asap. If you're a guest posting a question in the reviews, you will need to check my profile for an answer.

 **Backstory:**

\- This takes place in a Panem without districts. There is a Capitol, but it is reserved solely for gods/goddesses and other nonmortal beings. Victors are rewarded with immortality and allowed to reside in the Capitol.

\- There will only be twenty tributes, not twenty-four. They can be any age over twelve. Tributes are selected by the gods and goddesses and their choices seem rather random. Some tributes are athletically built and familiar with weapons, but it is often that "weaker" tributes appear for reasons unknown. It is assumed the gods see something else of worth within them (or that they're being punished for something – though this view is typically not voiced).

\- Gods and goddesses "sponsor" the tributes they select. They often gift tributes special powers or abilities as well as fatal flaws. Tributes are intended to represent the god who sponsored them. The gods (Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Hephaestus) choose two tributes each.

\- The Hunger Games has been ongoing for hundreds of years; it was created as punishment for mortals after centuries of neglecting to worship the gods. Few vocalize negative opinions of it out of fear for being punished. Semi-mortal beings called peacekeepers control the population.

 **How It Works:**

\- You will not determine the supernatural abilities or flaws gifted to your tributes; I will do that. The possible powers aren't on here yet, you'll see them later.

\- However, you will decide the god/goddess who sponsors your tribute. Each god/goddess differs on the type of tribute they will select, so you need to read everything below before creating your character.

\- Check my profile for what slots are available for each god/goddess.

\- Now, onto the type of tributes each like:

Aphrodite:

Beauty is the main factor contributing to Aphrodite's selection. Her tributes are extremely attractive and often have dramatic or passionate love lives; they might be the type that's broken a dozen hearts or the type who's been faithful to one person for a decade. She chooses those who are charismatic and around eighteen to twenty-eight.

Apollo:

Apollo has an eye for interesting people. They're often talented musicians, poets, artists, athletes, nurses, or doctors that he sees himself in. His tributes are never outcasts; they usually have a large friend group or many admirers. He typically goes for beautiful, handsome people under thirty and above sixteen. He has also been known to choose someone on their deathbed/very sick and heal them before sending them into the games – seeing it as giving them a second opportunity at life; if they deserve it, they'll win.

Ares:

Ares values brute strength. His tributes are athletic and muscular. Age is not as much of a factor for him as it is with others, but he won't go too young or too old (16-45). They have above-average physical strength. Many have prior experience with weaponry or fighting, whether professionally or not. They're typically hot-headed and aggressive. Sometimes hunters or butchers.

Artemis:

Artemis only selects women. Her tributes are almost always young (12-13) or atypically older (40+). She normally goes for women who don't have many men in their lives. Unlike many other gods, she does not choose based on appearance. Her tributes frequently have characteristics typically associated with men regarding careers/hobbies. Many are hunters.

Athena:

Athena's tributes are fit in mind and body. They're often exceptionally studious, but also athletic and compare most similarly to Ares' tributes. However, they are more rational and less aggressive than his. Athena's tributes are strategic, well-educated, and often experienced with weaponry or sports.

Hades:

Tributes chosen by Hades are more often than not the ones who feel they were chosen as punishment rather than for their ability. They typically have a dark past, pent-up frustration, and guilt from wrongdoings. Oftentimes they are corrupt, wealthy, and in positions of power (politically or otherwise). Most are selfish and self-centered and have great self-preservation, hiding, and avoiding skills. They are never young, usually older than thirty. They are politicians, bosses, etc. and occasionally criminals, abusers, etc.

Hephaestus:

Hephaestus likes an underdog. His tributes are outcasts, socially awkward, introverts, loners, etc. They're usually intelligent when it comes to building/design. They are often engineers, mechanics, welders, inventors, etc. He seems to enjoy giving glory through the games to those who are seen as weird/strange. Many of his tributes have been cheated on by a spouse or longtime lover or suffer a similar betrayal.

Hermes:

Hermes tributes are odd at best. His choice usually involves pranksters, thieves, lone travelers, and the like. They're often cunning, resilient, and greatly skilled in self-preservation. Many have loose morals and are occasionally criminals. Age isn't a factor.

Poseidon:

Sailors, fishermen, ocean travelers, and equestrians are among Poseidon's choice tributes. His tributes vary in age and ability. He may choose an old, lone traveler or a youthful stable-worker or anything in between. Like Hades' tributes, tributes of Poseidon often feel as though they are being punished – though this is only the case about half the time.

Zeus:

Like his brother's, Zeus is also prone to pick tributes he seeks to punish. However, he is still determined to have his representative win. For this reason, they're often in the sixteen to forty range of age and physically fit.

 **Other:**

\- The sponsoring system will not be the typical point system. How it works will be explained later.

\- My knowledge of Greek mythology is average. This is just a fun idea I had. If you're an expert, please don't expect complete accuracy.

\- Each character is going to have an introduction before the games. I won't be doing the typical Reaping-goodbyes-parade-interview-blah. It's often too repetitive and leads to both author and reader abandoning the story.

\- Be realistic with your tributes! I'm also hoping for diversity and creativity.

\- The tribute sheet is on my profile. Look for available spots there. Again, no reservations and only PMs. Make your tribute realistic to what I've written above.


End file.
